As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, computing devices are increasingly offering multiple cameras that enable additional types of functionality. In some devices, these cameras are capable of capturing high resolution images and/or videos, and can also be used to provide three-dimensional (3D) image capture for both still and video imaging. In some situations, a device can include as many as four cameras and often times more. As such, these cameras can provide a large amount of imaging data and therefore present significant opportunities for performing image analysis and other computations. However, a downside to providing a device with multiple cameras is that processing images from the cameras can require multiple components, as may include interface components, multiplexers, multiple processor components, etc. This can be expensive in terms of computation resources, power consumption, and physical space.